That's What You Get
by Ghostly Deeds
Summary: Warwick promised to never hurt Ahri on the battlefield, now that they were dating. However, something happens and Ahri can't help but feel hurt. Will Warwick be able to gain her forgiveness? Rated M for Lemon


**A/N: This was a present to my best friend, who absolutely loves this couple. Sorry if it seems a bit OOC, I tried to sorta keep it in character. :) **

**~GHOST!E**

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, throwing my shoe at his head. He growled as the shoe fell to the floor, "Ahri!" I turned and stomped off, feeling like I could just…. "," I yelled trying not to think of how angry I was. Damn that Warwick. Damn him to hell. I heard his footsteps follow, but then stop as I heard one of his teammates speak.

"Let her go, Warwick. You pissed her off," said the voice immediately recognizable as Katarina. I was then unable to hear me boyfriend's reply, since I made it out of the Institute. I didn't want to hear his words. They wouldn't solve how angry I was. Hell, I could understand why he did it! But it didn't make me less angry, only more.

_I screamed as I felt claws scrape deep into my skin. Blood was spilling out everywhere, as I looked up into his eyes. "There ya go, Warwick! Show her who's boss," I heard Swain call out. I felt my health bar zap, and since I was already low and all of my skills were on cool down, I was toast. "Sorry," I heard him whisper to me as I died, only seconds before Victory for my team._

I knew Swain got onto his case for avoiding hurting or killing me the entire time, but it didn't make it any better. Our deal was to avoid killing each other at all costs. And yet, he followed one of his teammate's desires and killed me. Angry tears fell from my eyes as I began to pick up speed and ran; Ran as fast as my human legs could carry me into the forest surrounding the institute.

Feeling my feet ache as I reached a clearing in the forest, I collapsed into the grass. I felt the tears roll off into the ground as I curled up into a ball. I didn't want to go back to the league. I didn't even want to be human at this point. My heart ached so much, I felt like I was going to burst.

After a few minutes, (Hell if I knew, I'd lost track of time) I heard quiet footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw my boyfriend slowly approaching. I turned my head away and weakly said, "Go away…" I felt the air shift, and I could feel his pain at my words. But, still, he came closer and knelt beside my curled up form.

"Ahri," Warwick said, placing a gentle claw on my shoulder.

I tensed and said, "Nothing you can say or do will change the fact that this hurts, Warwick. You deliberately disobeyed my wishes and followed Swain's orders to kill me. Not only do I still feel those claws of yours digging into my skin, it hurts to think you hold him at a higher regard than me."

I felt him tense at my words, like they were doing the ripping instead of his claws. But, I then heard him suck in a deep breath and say, "I know. And I am sorry. I just…didn't want people to know I am a softy. But, that doesn't make what I did alright. I wish you'll forgive me."

I paused at his words. They were sincere, something I rarely heard, even when we were alone. I knew it was a big step for him and that made my heart stop hurting a little less. "Promise to never hurt me again," I whimpered. I truly feared being hurt. It was…so hard for me, being so used to charming my way out of situations like that.

"I cannot promise you that, because you're a woman and it's bound to happen," Warwick steadily said. I was about to get up and walk away, when I felt him pull me into his lap and hug me. "But I will be around to try and solve it, and make it better. Because I…"

His voice halted in his throat. I knew he was about to say the three big words. Those words that where so hard for him to commit to. I finally looked up at him, and, with a few tears still making their way down my cheeks, I pressed my lips to his muzzle in a sad, slow kiss. Was it because I really loved him to that I was willing to look past all this?

'Yes,' I thought to myself, 'Yes, it is.' I felt his fur-covered hands reach up and slowly wipe my tears away, before wrapping his arms around me in a warm, loving embrace. My arms slowly reached up to wrap around his neck, pulling myself closer into him. My pain and sorrow began to melt away, slowly being replaced by the raw feelings that got us into this relationship in the first place. Lust.

I could hear a deep, rumbling moan escape from his throat as I'm sure my scent filled his nostrils. Being in his lap, I could feel his manhood start to harden beneath me. I smiled into the kiss before separating us to look deep into his red eyes. "What do we have here," I whispered seductively, "Already getting excited, Blood Hunter?"

Warwick's musky scent filled my nostrils as his pores oozed the thick pheromone into the air. I could feel the area between my legs moisten; my animal instincts starting to kick in. I brought my lips to his ear, nibbling it gently before I whispered, "That's kind of naughty, Mr. Wolf. I'll have to take care of this for you." He growled lustily as I nibbled his jawline before letting my fingers ghost over his fur.

His breathing started to change as my fingers neared his now half hard cock and I decided to tease him by bringing them back up his chest. "Don't tease," he growled unhappily and I giggled, "Alright, Mr. Wolf." My right hand then quickly descended and grabbed his cock, not gently but not roughly either. He moaned a bit and I repositioned to better please him.

I moved my mouth towards the hardening shaft and gently breathed against it, making my lover squirm a bit. "Ahri," Warwick breathed, and I finally let my rough tongue slide up the almost hard shaft. He groaned and I repeated the action, making his hips move a little at my slow actions. I looked up into his eyes before I let my lips gently surround the head.

I felt claws gently dig into the back of my head as I slowly took him in. When I got him as deep into my mouth as I could, I started to bob, getting him nice and slick. He moaned at my actions, and I hummed, knowing the vibrations in my throat would take him to cloud nine.

After a few moments of doing this, I let the hard cock slide out of my mouth slowly. The taste, a taste I had quickly grown to love, was amazing, but I knew he wanted to get to the actual act, instead of this foreplay nonsense. He lifted me and placed me on the ground roughly. He slowly started to undress me, kissing and nipping his way as he went. Taking my left nipple into his mouth, he gave my breasts some attention as he continued to undress me. I arched into his touch, moaning a bit at the warm mouth on my chilled skin.

He then switched and gave my right nipple some attention as he peeled my underwear off of me. I spread my legs and a fur-covered finger gently started to stroke me. Moaning, I whimpered, "Don't tease. I need…" But, instead of going right to the intercourse like I wanted, he licked down my belly, making me gasp. His tongue gently lapped at my insides and I moaned a bit louder this time.

"A-Ah~…Warwick," I moaned. His rough tongue stroking my clit was like heaven, carrying me into a new bliss I'd never felt before. "Please fuck me," I whimpered, bucking into his mouth a bit, "I need you inside of me." He lapped once more before crawling forward so that the head of his large, thick cock was slightly pushing at my entrance.

With a low grunt, I felt him enter me. His girth was wide enough that it instantly stretched me and I felt filled to the brim. But he still kept pushing until he was all the way hilted inside of me. I felt him shaking, wanting me to be ready before he started to move. I nodded and he slowly slid almost all the way out. I shuddered before he slammed back into me roughly.

"Warwick," I yelped, my arms flying around his neck as he kept up a slow, but rough pace. He growled into my ear, and I knew he was gone. I closed my eyes and focused on the movements, the pleasure not yet seeping into me. When he started to pick up in speed, I felt a pool of warmth in my lower abdomen and I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips to give me leverage to meet his thrusts.

"Ahri," Warwick growled into my ear, as I wrapped all nine of my tails around his body. My hips bucked up to meet each of his thrusts. He moaned and picked up the pace again. I had a momentary lapse in rhythm, before I was able to regain it. "Oh god, Warwick," I moaned, "I love feeling your huge cock hit my deepest parts."

Grunting, he started getting a little bit faster yet again, and harder, with his thrusts. And I met every single one. My toes curled and I felt my orgasm nearing as he started to ooze precum into me. With a loud moan, I succumbed to my orgasm, feeling myself tighten around his dick. He howled and thrust into me one last time before spilling his seed deep inside of my womb.

We collapsed onto the forest floor, panting for air. Once I was able, I breathily whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ahri," I heard him say before he gathered me, my clothes, and his armor into his arms to carry us home to the cottage the summoners built me in the woods.

**Review Please!**


End file.
